


Who Flew The Plane?

by ARoadInCapeCod



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Affairs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Delusions, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Husbands, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Neighbors, Original Character(s), Stand Alone, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoadInCapeCod/pseuds/ARoadInCapeCod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette from the second season of FX's Fargo featuring Peggy Blomquist, Ed Blomquist and their fictional neighbors, the Petersons. This work does not take place in-between, before, or after any certain episode of the second season. Enjoy!</p><p>I do not own or take credit for these characters created by the writers and producers of FX's Fargo (Season 2). I have simply borrowed them on behalf of my original prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Flew The Plane?

Thomas and Dorothea Peterson are the perfect couple but not the perfect neighbors, according to Peggy Blomquist.

Tom was the COO or CEO of some company a few towns over. He told Peggy what he does for a living numerous times, but Peggy instantly forgot because she was always so distracted by his beautiful blue eyes and brown stubble on his jaw. 

Dorothea , on the other hand, was always so tan. Peggy - always in awe of her gorgeous, sun-kissed, brown skin. After their conversations, Peggy stood in front of the mirror and wanted to rip her hair out because she was blonde and pale. 

Dorothea almost always accompanied Tom on his adventure-travel-escapades. During one of their trips, the Peterson’s asked Peggy to feed their fish. On the Sunday before they were to return home, Peggy realized she. forgot. That first had had no food for an entire week. Without emotion, she flushed its small, golden body down the toilet and rushed to the pet store to buy a new one. The little thing swam happily in its large clear bowl. When the Peterson’s arrived home the next day, they did not suspect a thing. They never noticed and for that Peggy was forever proud. 

She asked Ed when they can go on a vacation to somewhere warm. “Oh, Peg, whenever I get a promotion over at Bud’s, okay? We can’t afford it until then, ya know.”

“Oh, I know...but I do think we should go sooner, rather than later, I mean. Travelling is gonna be hard once we have kids.”

“I know, hun. I know.” Soon, Ed fell asleep and forever forgot that they had this vacation conversation because he’s too happy that Peggy mentioned the kid thing again.

That’s always the end of that. No vacation, ever. And every winter, Peggy sat miserable her house because the snow was three feet deep. Peggy did not even want kids. 

Peggy has always known that Tom was quite the traveler. He has been to Seattle, Phoenix and Austin - and that’s just within the last three months. A few weeks back, it was Peggy’s intention to ask him if he could take her with him. 

At the last minute, she lost her courage. Instead, she asked, “Can ya bring me back somethin’, Tom?”

“Sure thing, Peg. What were you thinkin’?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe somethin' glittery or a necklace. I’ve been wantin’ a new necklace.” She batted her eyes a few times but Tom did not notice. 

Her handsome neighbor chuckled and then said, “Oh, all right, Peggy - I’ll see what I can do.”

She lied to her hairdresser clients and co-workers and told them that that she did, in fact, ask Tom if she could go with him. Her co-workers nodded their heads appropriately when Peggy told them that Tom said he could not take her with him because he did not want ruin what he had with Dorothea. Peggy them told them that Tom did say Peggy was mighty swell and that any man would be a fool not to have her. Her clients and co-workers could not stop teasing and gossiping with her about Tom for the rest of the week. 

To her dismay, Tom left for a blistering-hot Phoenix in the middle of summer. 

The week of his absence, Peggy felt sad every few minutes when his face flashed through her mind. 

Whenever she heard a plane, at work or at home, she rushed outside without her sunglasses and gazed at the cloud-laden sky. Whenever she finally saw the giant, silver bulb, she hoped that it was the plane Tom was in. Maybe, perhaps, he was to return home early! 

“Think of me, Tom,” Peggy whispered, absently into the air. Peggy hoped that he was thinking of her or had, at least, sipped a cocktail in first-class while he regretted not having her company. 

A week later, Peggy sat awkwardly at her kitchen table. She stared at the key-chain he had bought her - her brow furrowed and perplexed. Tom handed it to her nearly the second he stepped foot inside his driveway, fresh out of that disgusting cab. 

She huffed because it was silver. Peggy was much more of a gold girl. 

She huffed because it is not the necklace that she hinted she wanted. 

Instead, the key-chain read “Phoenix” is large, cursive, silvery script that glistened whenever a speck of light touched it. It was not even a bracelet nor was not anything she could wear and show off the next time she and Tom spoke outside on the lawn. 

Later that night, Peggy added it to her black key-ring that she used to hold her car keys. Mainly, she added it for good measure and to uphold neighborly values. 

“I love Phoenix,” she whispered to herself in the kitchen, near her purse, just before Ed walked inside front the front door. Her husband smelled of meat and disinfectant. She wanted him to smell like yellow sunshine and pina coladas - just like Tom.


End file.
